


this is true love we're making

by orphan_account



Category: Go To Bed Cast, The Derp Crew
Genre: M/M, this is not serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 21:52:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13579641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: boyfriendtitle from the skullgirls announcer





	this is true love we're making

The rich autumn air was chilling, sending shivers down Aphex's spine.

He held his boyfriend, his lover, his life partner, in his arms. Not a bad day ever showed it's ugly thoughts. Sadness always blocked, no tech'd throws, only pure joy.

It was Maxx, his Maxx. 

Aphex, due to his short stature had to settle for holding his ankles as opposed to his hands, but it was romantic nonetheless. 

"You're an attractive little gnome, y'know." Maxx smirked, one hand on Aphex's head, the other on his anime waifu body pillow. 

Aphex glanced upwards from his 1'4 view, blushing. 

"Just me, just Maxx." The younger boy smiled.

"Just Monika." Aphex repeated.

Just Monika.

Just Monika.

Just Monika.


End file.
